villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Chucky (Child's Play 2019)
Chucky is the eponymous main antagonist of the 2019 slasher film reboot Child's Play. He is an out of control toy. Unlike with the main series incarnation of the character, this Chucky is voiced by the legendary actor Mark Hamill, who's famous for other villains including The Joker. Biography In Vietnam, an employee working for Kaslan Industries is berated by his supervisor and is fired for toy operating. Before being let go, the employee decides to tinker with one of the Buddi models and removes the safety features to ruin the his former boss's company. As that Buddi doll was going to be delivered internationally, the disgruntled employee commits suicide. After blackmailing one of her coworkers at Zed-Mart to get her son Andy an early birthday gift, Karen Barclay presents the Buddi doll to her son. While he is disinterested about the doll at first, Andy slowly warms up to the doll which christens itself Chucky. Unfortunately, Chucky slowly drifted into committing violent acts when Andy's pet cat scratches him. Seeing that the cat had hurt Andy, Chucky tries to strangle the cat to death in an effort of protecting his owner. Eventually, Andy befriends two kids -- Falyn and Pugg respectively -- through their love of Chucky's behaviors. What starts off as fun quickly turns dark when Chucky notices Andy and his friends reacting pleasurably to watching Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2, and he grabs a knife from the kitchen in a reenactment of the film. Thankfully, Andy and the others quickly disband him, but it leads to Chucky cutting Andy with the knife. Chucky starts to torment Shane, Karen's boyfriend, climaxing in Shane threatening Andy and Andy's wish of him being gone from his life. When Shane returns home to his family, he is tasked with taking down the Christmas lights. Suddenly, he is kicked off his ladder, the resulting fall rendering both his ankles broken, and Chucky activates the lawnmower, slicing off his face before finishing him off with a knife after saying that it was for Tupac. He then takes the face and presents it to Andy as a gift. Word of the death circulates throughout the town. Realizing it to have been Chucky's doing, Andy regretfully dismembers Chucky alongside Falyn and Pugg. After sending his body down the garbage chute, the apartment's electrician Gabe finds the Buddi doll and reassembles it, with selling it on the black market being the end goal. As he was now able to connect to the apartment's interface, Chucky giddily toys with Gabe before causing him to fall on a table saw killing him instantly. Chucky then makes Omar his new owner and upon hearing Detective Mike's mother Doreen call Andy her new best friend, Chucky hijacks a Kaslan Car and kills her personally after causing the car to crash. Believing that Andy was the killer, Mike goes to Zed-Mart to arrest him. Chucky takes control over the store and sends out drones and other jacked toys to kill the customers before kidnapping Karen. However, Chucky is quickly overpowered and destroyed through the combined powers of Andy, Karen, and Mike. Andy and his friends then further dismember the lifeless body and burn it in an alleyway. As word of Chucky's killing spree gets out, Kaslan Industries issues a mass recall of the Buddi dolls. One Buddi doll is featured malfunctioning in its box, hinting that Chucky may not be completely gone. Gallery Childs-Play-Tv-Spot-Playtime.jpg Trivia *Instead of being a posessed doll, Chucky is an out of control robot made by a man to get revenge on his boss for firing him. *Despite being marketed as a "reboot" of the Child's Play this film is actually set in its own reality, completely separate from the other Chucky films - which are still being made (with plans of a Chucky television series and more, all set in the "original" universe). Category:Genderless Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Live Action Villains Category:Contradictory Category:Movie Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Horror Villains Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Titular Category:Evil Creation Category:Serial Killers Category:Protective Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Vengeful